tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Послы смерти
Послы смерти (англ. The Ambassadors of Death) — 3 серия 7 сезона сериала «Доктор Кто», показанная с 21 марта по 2 мая 1970 года. Здесь произошло возвращение Бентона, который впервые появился в серии «''Вторжение» (1968) и будет участвовать в большинстве серий из эры Третьего Доктора с участием ЮНИТ. В серии было показано первое путешествие Третьего Доктора за пределы Земли, однако не на его ТАРДИС, консоль которой он вынул и ремонтирует в начале серии, а на борту британского космического корабля, когда он в одиночку отправился спасать марсианскую экспедицию. Синопсис Космический зонд, проводящий исследования на Марсе, возвращается на Землю. Однако, члены экипажа ведут себя очень странно и вовсе не напоминают по поведению людей. Доктор присоединяется к ЮНИТ, чтобы помочь в расследовании. В ролях * Третий Доктор — Джон Пертви * Лиз Шоу — Кэролайн Джон * Бригадир Летбридж-Стюарт — Николас Кортни * Ральф Корниш — Рональд Аллен * Бруно Талталиан — Роберт Каудрон * Генерал Керрингтон — Джон Абинери * Чарльз Ван Лайден — Рик Фелгейт * Джон Уэйкфилд — Майкл Уишер * Мисс Ратерфорд — Шерил Молино * Грей — Рэй Армстронг * Коллинсон — Роберт Робертсон * Джеймс Куинлан — Даллас Кавелл * Ассистент управления — Бернард Мартин * Добсон — Хуан Морено * Капрал Чемпион — Джеймс Хасвелл * Сержант ЮНИТ — Дерек Уэйр * Риган — Уильям Дайсарт * Леннокс — Сирил Шапс * Хельдорф — Гордон Стерн * Астронавты — Рик Фелгейт, Стив Питерс, Невилл Симонс * Солдат ЮНИТ — Макс Фолкнер * Уилл Мастерс — Джон Лорд * Тони Флинн — Тони Хэрвуд * Сержант Бентон — Джон Левин * Рядовой Паркер — Джеймс Клейтон * Ассистент управления — Джоанна Росс * Ассистент управления — Карл Конвей * Техник — Рой Скаммелл * Капитан инопланетного корабля — Питер Ноэль Кук * Голоса инопланетян — Питер Халлидей * Джо Лефи — Стив Питерс * Фрэнк Майклс — Невилл Симонс * Рядовой Джонсон — Джеффри Биверс Сюжет Отсылки и факты * Играет "A Whiter Shade of Pale" . * Доктор и Лиз получают данные из реальных радиотелескопов: Haystack Observatory и Catalina в США, Algonquin в Канаде, Arecibo в Пуэрто-Рико, Mullard Radio Astronomy Observatory ("Cambridge") в Британии, Culgoora в Австралии, Dwingeloo в Голландии, Nancy у Франции, и Onsala в Швеции. * Лиз может может говорить по-французски. * Пришельцы не являются природными марсианами. * Доктор все еще злится на Бригадира за взрыв гибернационных камер силурианцев в ТВ: [[Доктор Кто и силурианцы|Доктор Кто и силурианцы'']].'' * Космическая программа The Mars Probe появилась в двух романах. (ПРОЗА: [[Кто убил Кеннеди|Кто убил Кеннеди'']]) показала, что шаттлы были разработаны на основе технологии, взятой из International Electromatics. * В ПРОЗЕ: ''До конца дней своих'' было раскрыто, что программа была заброшена, когда Mars Probe 13 случайно столкнулся с Ледяными воинами, и было решено, что Земля будет держаться подальше от их территории. * ТВ: ''Рождественское вторжение'' также включает пришельцев, атакующих Землю после того, как они перехватили зонд, отправленный на Марс, хотя они не с Марса. * АУДИО: Красный рассвет также представляет пилотируемую миссию на Марс. * Это первое появление Бентона со времен ТВ: ''Вторжение''.'' * Талталиан и Куинлан получили письма от Часов Апокалипсиса, которые предсказали точные дату и время их смертей. (АУДИО: [[Последнее письмо|Последнее письмо'']])'' * Доктор упоминает, что компонент Генератора вектора времени его ТАРДИС деактивирован. Согласно коментариям Второго Доктора, предполагается что, из-за отключения его Повелителями Времени, интерьер его ТАРДИС вернется к обычной полицейской будки, и далее не будет большой внутри. (ТВ: [[Колесо в космосе|Колесо в космосе'']])'' ** Кроме того, консоль ТАРДИС выбрасывается с консольной комнаты, но Первый Доктор однажды указал, что она запечатала сердце и источник питания корабля под своим временным ротором. (ТВ: [[Грань уничтожения|Грань уничтожения'']]'' )'' * Журналист-расследователь Джеймс Стивенс и его жена Наташа Стивенс наблюдали за сообщениями Уэйкфилда о кризисе Mars Probe 7 на BBC3, как и миллионы других людей в Соединенном Королевстве. (ПРОЗА: ''Кто убил Кеннеди'') * В параллельной вселенной, в которой изгнание Доктора на землю не началось до 1997, этот кризис привел к созданию мили широких кратеров сквозь США. (АУДИО: Симпатия к дьяволу) Интересные факты * Рабочие названия серии - Захватчики с Марсу и Приносящие смерть. * Первая часть этой истории была первой, когда в конце эпизода было слышно знаменитое "sting". Тем не менее, на самом деле он не воспроизводится в конце, как это было бы в ближайшие годы, но как введение в титрах. Следующая история, Инферно, ''будет следовать в том же формате. Так будет до следующего, когда "sting" будет уже использоваться в наиболее распространенной форме. * Необычная последовательность названий была использована для этой серии после того, как она была отрезана после логотипа шоу, повторив обрывок предыдущей недели, а затем вернулась к названия серии, имени сценариста и номера эпизода. * Это последняя история, написана для сериала Дэвидом Уитакером. Она была наименее любимая им, и возможно, поэтому он сделал ее такой небольшой. * Не считая Бригадира, который сохранил свою обычную униформу, все обычные рядовые ЮНИТа носили новую футуристическую форму, которая фигурировала только в этой истории. Обычная куртка на липучках, рубашка и галстук были заменены в этом случае на молнию-куртку без лацканов, одетую на водолазку. * В тексте, выпущенном на DVD-дисках «Послы смерти», было обнаружено, что Риган и его банда были изначально ирландцами, и предполагается, что это изменилось после начала неприятностей: "В целом, возможно, не лучший момент показать, что ирландские хулиганы планируют развернуть мощное новое оружие." * История была сделана полностью на 625-дюймовой цветной видеопленке PAL. Тем не менее, до 2011 года видеозапись всего эпизода была потеряна (либо стерта для повторного использования, либо изъята), и история была доступна только в виде 16-миллиметровых черно-белых телевизионных телепередач. Единственными существующими цветными лентами эпизодов от двух до семи были не-широковещательные стандартные 525-канальные видеозаписи NTSC, записанные в Канаде в 1980-х годах, с эпизодами от второго до четвертого, а шестой и седьсой имеют прерывистый дефект с цветовым сигналом, что приводит к тому, что радужное паттернирование накладывается на изображение. Хотя пятый эпизод был успешно восстановлен до цвета, многочисленные попытки восстановления оставшихся эпизодах потерпели неудачу, пока команда реставрации не перекрасила историю, используя технику, которую они использовали в эпизоде 3 «Планеты далеков». * The TARDIS console prop is shown for the first time outside of the TARDIS itself. Since the TARDIS had been temporarily "shelved" as a plot device, so had the elements of the console room set, which were placed in storage. The console was pulled out for studio recording in February 1970. Now seven years in use, it had suffered a degree of wear and tear, requiring the addition of replacement knobs and buttons for those that had fallen off. It made its last appearance in the following serial, ''Inferno, before the prop's damage was diagnosed as extensive enough to warrant a redesign. Рейтинги * Эпизод 1 - 7.1 млн. зрителей * Эпизод 2 - 7.6 млн. зрителей * Эпизод 3 - 8.0 млн. зрителей * Эпизод 4 - 9.3 млн. зрителей * Эпизод 5 - 7.1 млн. зрителей * Эпизод 6 - 6.9 млн. зрителей * Эпизод 7 - 6.4 млн. зрителей Релизы VHS The Ambassadors of Death VHS US cover.jpg|''США'' en:The Ambassadors of Death (TV story) Категория:Истории Категория:ТВ истории Категория:Истории с Третьим Доктором Категория:Истории с Лиз Шоу Категория:Истории с бригадиром Алистером Гордоном Летбридж-Стюартом Категория:Истории с Джоном Бентоном Категория:Истории с ЮНИТ Категория:Сюжетная арка ссылки Доктора на Землю Категория:Истории, происходившие на Земле Категория:Истории, происходившие в Англии Категория:Истории, происходившие в Лондоне Категория:Истории, происходившие на орбите Земли Категория:Истории, происходившие на космических кораблях Категория:Истории, происходившие в 20 веке Категория:Истории из эры ЮНИТ, которые трудно датировать Категория:Эпизоды 7 сезона (1970) Категория:Новеллизированные истории Категория:Серии из 7 эпизодов Категория:Истории 1970